La sociedad de la hoja
by Holie-Bonny
Summary: "¿Haz escuchado el canto del Farvo? eso significa que la muerte se encuentra cerca"
1. El ataque

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen_

* * *

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 **El ataque**

Miedo.

Las nubes se arremolinaban en el firmamento y el viento frío azotaba en todas direcciones, no existía ningún lugar seguro al cual dirigirse y el agudo canto que ya conocía, le instaba en seguir adelante; aferró con fuerzas el pequeño objeto de barrocos grabados que llevaba en las manos, y siguiendo el canto del ave, continuó caminando por el pequeño puente de tierra que se encontraba encima del acantilado, un paso a la vez y temiendo caer con el más minúsculo descuido, cerró los ojos al verse cada vez más cerca de su destino y entonces un ruido en la orilla la hizo voltear hacia atrás, se tambaleó un poco pero rápido logró equilibrarse suspirando aliviada.

―¡Hinata-chan! ―le gritó el rubio desde atrás, estaba jadeando pues era obvio lo mucho que había corrido para darle alcance y en un torpe intento de alcanzarla estiró el brazo, no obstante para su desgracia, ella ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos de él. Hinata lo miró a los ojos y por un momento vaciló― ¡por favor, no te vayas! ―le suplicó y ella se alejó un paso más de él, si se detenía no podría conseguir la llave a la que la cajita en sus manos parecía llamar y por ende, jamás podría cumplir con su misión, a estas alturas ya estaba consciente de cuál era su deber― ¡lo siento, Hinata-chan! ―se disculpó el muchacho al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por la delgada senda que ella había tomado.

―¡No te acerques, Naruto-kun! ―exclamó Hinata al ver que se disponía a llegar a hasta con ella― ¡no nos podrá sostener a los dos!

―¡Entonces regresa, por favor! ―le imploró volviendo a la seguridad del risco, tragó saliva y la joven volvió a dar otro paso hacia adelante― ¡Hinata-chan, por favor no vayas!

―¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun! ―le dijo al muchacho y el viento enfurecido cubrió su cara con su oscura melena perdiendo de vista al guerrero por unos instantes, sintió miedo de irse, ella nunca antes habría pensado en llevar a cabo tal osadía, pero el objeto que apretaba contra su pecho le indicaba que tenía que seguir adelante en busca de cierta persona, pasó su vista al cielo nublado y la enorme ave negra sobrevolaba trazando círculos justo encima de ella.

―¡Hinata, por favor! ―gritó el muchacho y en sus ojos azul zafiro se veía el remordimiento, por un momento la joven flaqueó ante lo que creía era seguir su destino mientras que de sus ojos perlados brotaban incontenibles lágrimas― te amo…

Le dijo en voz baja pero increíblemente ella lo escuchó, o quizás simplemente leyó sus labios, su voz se resquebrajó y no pudo decir nada más pues aquella frase era lo que más había ansiado escuchar desde el día en que lo conoció, las piernas le temblaron y perdió el sentido del tiempo y la orientación, en un momento de vacilación, uno de sus pies resbaló de la estrecha vereda y la joven sólo sintió caer hacia el centro del abismo…

…

 _Un año antes_

La noche gris se encontraba cubierta con un majestuoso velo blanco que cubría las calles de la ciudad, los adornos y decoraciones decembrinas estaban a la orden del día en cada comercio de la capital japonesa y las parejas románticas paseaban del brazo observando maravillados las luces que deslumbraban las calles. Dentro de dos semanas sería navidad y aunque la temperatura fuese de varios grados bajo cero las personas acostumbraban a reunirse en la plaza central para ver el gran momento en que la máxima representación de las fiestas navideñas se encendiera en un espectáculo de luces y color, risas y sueños por cumplir, deseos y esperanzas por realizar en un próspero futuro como cada año auguraba esta temporada especial, o al menos era eso lo que los comerciantes vendían.

En medio de la multitud, una joven observaba como una a una las lucecitas navideñas se encendían, mientras que en la cúspide, la gran estrella que coronaba el árbol en el centro de los espectadores, comenzaba a brillar bajo los sonoros fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo nocturno con graciosas flores coloridas, sonrió ante la majestuosidad del espectáculo y aplaudió junto con el resto de los asistentes por la hermosa exhibición que acababan de presenciar. La música comenzó a sonar desde las bocinas que se encontraban más atrás y el presentador agradeció al público su asistencia cerrando la presentación con una frase anglosajona muy sonada por este mes: _Merry Christmas._

A pesar de haber terminado el evento, la algarabía continuaba por todas partes y la muchacha de largo cabello oscuro observó a su alrededor, toda esa gente había acudido a ese lugar saliendo de la escuela o el trabajo, familias enteras habían arribado a presenciar cómo se encendía el enorme árbol navideño en el centro de la ciudad, del otro lado pudo vislumbrar las vendimias para los enamorados en donde pudo distinguir que la mayoría de sus ventas eran a adolescentes que se peleaban por adquirir amuletos para atraer el amor, en navidad era inconcebible que alguien lo pasara sin pareja, y sin embargo, los últimos dos años ella había pasado las fiestas de esa manera, tal y como ahora se encontraba, sola entre la gente con el único recuerdo de los años anteriores en que su primo solía llevarla precisamente a este evento, pues él sabía que era su favorito.

Su nombre: Yuhi Hinata, quien caminaba hundiendo sus zapatos escolares en la nieve de regreso a casa aunque para su desgracia, sobre todo en estas fechas, lo hacía sin prisa ya que nadie esperaba su retorno, hacía ya más de dos años en que el destino le arrebatara a una persona de suma importancia para ella, su madre, Yuhi Kurenai; su vida se vio interrumpida en un ataque terrorista, nadie supo quién fue o el motivo, simplemente que a ella le tocó la mala fortuna de encontrarse en el lugar y momento equivocado. No obstante, su infortunio no terminó allí, su primo Neji- _niisan,_ como solía llamarlo y quien siempre estuvo con ella desde que ambos eran pequeños, se marchó del apartamento en el que vivían juntos dos meses después del atentado sin dejarle explicación alguna. Desde entonces, no volvió a saber de él. El año anterior no se había atrevido a asistir a este acontecimiento, el momento en que encendieran el enorme árbol de navidad, pues le recordaba la ausencia del muchacho, pero esta vez creía que se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones; sin embargo, fracasó por completo.

Los ojos perlados de la joven se cristalizaron al recordar a su madre y a su hermano, pero se negaba a llorar en el centro del bullicio, acomodó su mochila en el hombro, se abrigó más con la bufanda que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar antes de que sus tristes recuerdos lograran apoderarse de sus ojos, ni siquiera se fijó hacia donde se dirigía y comenzó a acelerar el paso, cuando de repente, uno de sus pies resbaló en un pequeño charco congelado y su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás. Apretó los puños y los ojos con fuerza esperando el inminente golpe que nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió un par de manos que la sujetaban de los brazos por detrás de ella y al abrir los ojos descubrió a su salvador, un muchacho que portaba una intensa mirada oscura la observaba desde arriba.

―Ten cuidado ―le advirtió y al momento, Hinata se levantó rauda, giró hacia él e hizo una reverencia casi hasta el suelo mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por su torpeza, cuando miró hacia el frente para observar mejor a su interlocutor, se dio cuenta que hablaba con el viento, el joven de hacía un momento había desaparecido.

Parpadeó un par de veces y buscó entre la multitud pero no encontró rastro de él, solamente quedó el recuerdo de las huellas de sus botas marcadas en la blanca nieve que se perdían entre el bullicio de la gente; parpadeó de nuevo desconcertada y decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, por lo que se dispuso a continuar su camino olvidando lo acontecido. Todavía se preguntaba el por qué su primo se había ido sin decir nada y más importante por qué no había vuelto a verla desde aquel día, tal vez estaba molesto con ella pero le resultaba ilógico pensar de esa manera, ya que el muchacho continuaba dejándole suficiente dinero para pagar sus gastos mensuales bajo la puerta de entrada al apartamento.

Asistía a la escuela como cualquier otra estudiante de dieciséis años y sus notas eran perfectas, aparentemente llevaba una vida aburrida y cotidiana, o al menos así se suponía que era a la vista de los demás, pues el hecho de volver a casa y no saludar a nadie eran cosas que realmente le afectaban. Ya nadie le daba la calurosa bienvenida al regresar de la escuela ni le preparaba su almuerzo antes de irse de casa; aspiró hondo al sentir como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y la limpió como si se tratara de la cosa más repugnante del mundo, caminó más rápido sin dejar de pensar en quién había podido ser capaz de arrebatarle a su madre de esa manera tan violenta, estaba molesta y quería ser fuerte pero ella no era así, siempre había sido débil y muy frágil, cuyo único alivio para liberarse de sus malestares era dejarse llevar por el llanto. Una idea que le parecía bastante deprimente.

Pero si Neji- _niisan_ sólo buscaba protegerla, entonces ¿por qué se había ido? arrugó la nariz en un intento de contener el llanto, una tarea bastante difícil de lograr para alguien con su historial, hacía mucho que debía hacerse a la idea de que estaba sola y estaba segura que llorar no cambiaría nada en absoluto. Miró hacia el frente, ya se había alejado de la multitud y las calles se veían cada vez más vacías, vio como un autobús se detenía en una de las esquinas y recogía a un grupo de estudiantes de su escuela, ella las conocía, iban en su misma clase y alcanzó a distinguir que una de ellas cargaba uno de los amuletos para el amor. El autobús partió y un par de hombres con gabardina oscura todavía se quedaron allí.

Su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas al pensar en el pequeño amuleto, el amor parecía ser un sentimiento puro para todas las jovencitas de su edad, y mientras sus compañeras se empeñaban en conseguir una pareja para navidad, ella pensaba en otra clase amor, no de pareja como la mayoría de las chicas románticas, se conformaba con tener de vuelta a su familia al menos por una noche, el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de ellos. Con su andar lento, sólo pensó en que también debió haber tomado ese autobús pero no le importó en absoluto que arrancara sin ella. Si hubiese corrido para alcanzarlo, el regreso a casa habría sido más rápido y el simple hecho de recordar que para estas fechas, su madre ya tendría que haber sacado los adornos navideños le entristecía, por eso prefería caminar, tal vez de esa manera el frío le ayudara a olvidar las desgracias que le aquejaban en su vida.

Caminó dos cuadras más absorta en sus pensamientos, esa era su manera de ser, prefería sentirse miserable y no compartir sus sentimientos con absolutamente nadie, qué iba a entender el mundo sobre la guerra que se vivía dentro de su cabeza, nada de lo que hacía, sus grandes logros en el cuadro de honor y las ofertas para entrar en las mejores universidades, no significaban nada, aunque en apariencia, ella mostrara lo contrario. Escuchó el crujir de la nieve detrás de ella y se percató que los hombres con gabardina que esperaban el autobús se encontraban a media cuadra por detrás de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir enfurecido y el miedo opacó sus pensamientos, volvió su vista hacia el frente y sus pies comenzaron a moverse más rápido que antes, tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, producto de las películas de terror o series de criminales que llegó a ver con su primo, pero aun así, su corazón le advertía del peligro y le dictaba que se alejara de ellos cuanto antes. Y mientras más caminaba más semejanza encontraba con las películas, las calles se iban oscureciendo y no alcanzaba a distinguir a nadie para pedir auxilio; pudo escuchar la risa de uno de los hombres más cerca, y ya fuera por el miedo o porque de verdad se estaban aproximando, su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo hablarle:

―¿Crees que te puedes esconder de nosotros? ―le preguntó el dueño de la risa al momento en que había comenzado a trotar, las piernas le temblaron y la voz se le escondió en algún lugar detrás de su garganta, en general, su cuerpo en pánico no respondía― haz dejado tu rastro por toda la ciudad y ahora que por fin te pudimos encontrar, será difícil que volvamos a perderte el rastro ―el hombre volvió reír con malicia y Hinata se estremeció de sobremanera― no creo que seas tan lista.

Tiritando de pies a cabeza, Hinata volteó a ver a los hombres, uno era bastante más pequeño que el otro y parecía tener una especie de joroba, incluso era como si se desplazara a rastras, vestían de forma similar, como si estuviesen uniformados, aunque el más alto llevaba una gabardina tan larga, que casi tocaba el piso y que solamente dejaba al descubierto parte de sus botas negras; mientras que el otro parecía cubierto por una capa que ocultaba su cuerpo deforme, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir de los dos, era una especie de broche con forma de nube roja. El hombre jorobado llevaba el rostro cubierto con un sombrero de ala ancha y una bufanda, mientras que el cabello dorado del otro resaltaba entre los tonos oscuros del ambiente nocturno.

―No tenemos tiempo para ponernos a charlar, Deidara ―le dijo con voz rasposa y cansada, el hombre del sombrero a su compañero, quien dirigió su vista a Hinata y la muchacha casi se desmaya al ver cómo un bulto salía desde su espalda y comenzaba a tomar forma de aguijón por encima de él― tomemos lo que buscamos y regresemos cuanto antes.

Finalizó contundente y su compañero rió de forma burlona mientras se relamía los labios con malicia― bien, pero no será divertido ―respondió Deidara mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella, Hinata respingó y en un acto inconsciente logró esquivar el agarre del rubio, atravesó la calle a toda velocidad creyendo que lo que le estaba ocurriendo se trataba de algo irreal, un sueño, la peor pesadilla que había tenido jamás y huyó por un callejón buscando alguna calle principal en donde encontrar ayuda.

En repetidas ocasiones miró hacia atrás y estás continuas distracciones la hicieron tropezar con la basura, pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le impedía detenerse a descansar, se levantó de nuevo, se echó la mochila al hombro y continuó con su carrera buscando la ayuda de alguien que se encontrara cerca. Los hombres caminaban detrás de ella, como si el hecho de verla correr les resultase gracioso e incluso vergonzoso, parecía que se jactaban de alcanzarla sin importar lo mucho que se alejara de ellos.

―¡No trates de escapar si no quieres que nadie salga herido! ―le gritó el rubio, parecía que el callejón se había alargado pues a pesar de seguir corriendo no lograba llegar al final, hizo un último esfuerzo al ver una luz verde en frente de ella y logró salir de nuevo a una calle abierta, vio gente a unas cuantas cuadras más allá, pero de pronto, las luces se volvieron a apagar y las personas desaparecieron.

Hinata se asustó mucho más de lo que ya estaba y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia atrás, no obstante, ya no había nadie siguiéndola, su respiración era agitada y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, buscó un arma para defenderse y entre la basura, logró vislumbrar un madero. Pudo ver el vaho expulsado por su boca con cada respiración forzada que hacía y empuñado con fuerza su rústica arma, como si de un _bate_ _de béisbol_ se tratase, comenzó a hurgar con la vista en la oscuridad. El silencio que la rodeaba le aterraba de sobremanera y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la avenida principal, el ruido de una envoltura de frituras aplastada atrajo su atención de nuevo al callejón e increíblemente pudo ver como por encima de ella, saltaba una figura negra de un techo a otro sin siquiera estar mirando en esa dirección.

Al girar la cabeza hacia arriba sintió que algo la golpeaba por un costado y la lanzaba por los aires hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared de cemento de uno de los negocios cerrados, atrás dejó el madero con el que se defendería, sintió una punzada en la cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de revisarse, esa misma 'cosa' que la había lanzado ahora se arremolinaba en torno a su cuerpo y comenzaba a estrujarla como una serpiente constrictora a punto de devorar a su presa.

El hombre del sombrero apareció de entre la oscuridad, al parecer, él había sido su atacante con el aguijón que sobresalía por debajo de su capa; pudo ver los ojos de su agresor que se asomaban del sombrero, portaba una mirada sin vida e inusualmente maligna y cuando alzó la cabeza para hablarle, la bufanda no pudo ocultar el resto de su cara deforme, como si estuviera frente a enorme muñeco de ventrílocuo.

―¡¿En dónde está escondido?! ―exigió saber demandante y ejerciendo mayor presión con el aguijón, Hinata pudo sentir como sus pies se despegaban del piso y negó con la cabeza, pues se le perdió la voz a falta de aire, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando― ¡no me vengas con estupideces, sé muy bien que tú lo ocultas!

El aguijón apretó su cuerpo aún más y la muchacha exclamó de dolor, sentía su corazón desbocado al sentir tal presión y supo que pronto su vida llegaría a su fin. Frente a ella se vislumbraba un mundo blanco que le profetizaba bienaventuranza y descanso, la promesa de felicidad venía implícita de por medio; no sintió miedo, al contrario, una gran parte de ella deseó que llevara a cabo sus planes, aún si se trataba de un sueño o pesadilla, deseaba tener un final tranquilo en el que se volvería a encontrar con su madre y nunca más volvería a estar sola. No obstante, su cuerpo parecía opinar todo lo contrario, al abrir de nueva cuenta sus ojos sintió cómo las lágrimas agonizantes descendían por sus mejillas, no paraba de gimotear y suplicar, con apenas un hilo de voz, que la soltara ' _por favor'_. Su instinto de supervivencia la hacía patalear en un vano intento de escapar, mientras que sus brazos buscaban, de manera desesperada, un punto débil del aguijón para aprovecharlo y huir cuanto antes.

La criatura imperturbable al ver que se negaba a responder, agitó el aguijón y golpeó a la chica de nueva cuenta contra la pared. Los gritos de Hinata no se hicieron esperar y el miedo la embargó al sentir su propia sangre recorrer su cuerpo, aterrada pidió auxilio al ver que su atacante no se ablandaría aunque le gritara una y otra vez que ella no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. La sangre empañó su vista y como hacía un rato había visto al cielo cuando sus ojos miraban en otro lugar, distinguió una sombra acercase rápidamente hacia ellos ¿amigo o enemigo?, a estas alturas ya le daba igual pues sabía que no existía escapatoria de su trágico destino.

Una cuchilla larga y gruesa partió en dos el aguijón que la sujetaba separando a la víctima de su verdugo y otras tres más dividieron el cuerpo de su agresor en menos de segundo. Hinata cayó medio moribunda y sus ojos se centraron en la criatura que quedó inmóvil frente a ella, sintió miedo y quiso huir pero su cuerpo machacado no respondía; vio entonces como el cuerpo del _monstruo_ se habría en línea recta en el centro y, como si se tratara de un insecto que esperara por salir de su capullo, un muchacho de cabello rojizo apareció en medio de un asqueroso humo hediondo que salía de la carcasa de la criatura que la había atacado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el joven de mirada vacía, una enorme esfera negra rodeada de pequeños relámpagos arrasó con él y lo estrelló en un automóvil que se encontraba al final de la calle. La alarma del carro la despabiló y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a quitarse lo que quedaba del aguijón, el ruido de una lucha la hizo voltear de nuevo hacia atrás y pudo ver que la esfera comenzaba a moverse rápidamente de un lugar a otro y al final vio cómo se elevaba hacia el cielo perdiéndose de vista.

Aterrada, buscó con la vista su mochila entre los escombros, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, nervios e incluso alivio, no podía creer que se había salvado de una inminente muerte, ni siquiera prestó atención a las heridas que comenzaban a reclamar el dolor, en cuanto descubrió su bolsa corrió hacia ella, se cruzó el asa por el pecho y cojeando buscó de nuevo la luz entre las tinieblas en las que se había sumergido.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―le preguntó el hombre rubio, por un momento se olvidó completamente de él, al girar a verlo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tan herido como ella, incluso, se atrevía a decir que estaba peor, con una mano abrazaba el resto de su cuerpo pues el otro lado de su ser estaba empapado de sangre― ¡no creas que te será tan fácil escapar!

Le dijo el hombre jadeando y metió su mano sana en una pequeña bolsa que ocultaba bajo su gabardina, Hinata no quiso detenerse a descubrir lo que sería y buscó una vía de escape del maníatico que la amenazaba, había varios metros de distancia entre ellos y suponía que esta ventaja le sería de gran ayuda en su huída.

―¡Todavía no te he dicho que te puedes ir! ―exclamó Deidara y le lanzó una figurita hecha de arcilla, Hinata corrió en dirección contraria a él pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente escuchó un grito proveniente del cielo que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

― _¡Rasengan!_ ―seguido de una explosión en medio de Hinata y su agresor, la muchacha sintió la onda que la lanzó varios metros hacia adelante, dio varias vueltas antes de poder detenerse y quedó tendida en el piso. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar y sobrecogida, se sacudió la cabeza y lo que quedaba de la falda cuadrada del uniforme que llevaba puesto.

Al mirar de nuevo al lugar de la explosión, se dio cuenta que había quedado un enorme cráter donde supuso había sido el ataque y del que todavía quedaban flotando volutas de polvo; su respiración continuaba agitada y volvió a sentir el dolor invadir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite, y con la velocidad de un rayo, Deidara salió de entre la bruma de la embestida y se apresuró a arremeter de nuevo contra ella, sin embargo, estaba bastante cansada y no había forma de huir de él, cerró los ojos y esperó su fin.

…

El viento frío movió su oscura melena hacia atrás, se sintió protegida en los brazos de alguien que sostenía su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el rostro de su salvador, su cabello brillaba como el sol y sus ojos azul zafiro se posaron sobre ella, al verla despierta el muchacho dibujó una gran sonrisa y le preguntó afable― ¿te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?

¿Cómo era que el muchacho conocía su nombre? no respondió nada y se limitó a observar a su alrededor, el joven también llevaba un abrigo negro pero con detalles anaranjados que le diferenciaban de los otros, su rostro resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad del firmamento e incluso pudo ver como sus ojos fulminaban algo frente a él; Hinata guio su vista cansada hacia donde el rubio miraba de manera amenazante, se dio cuenta que el muchacho yacía parado en un poste de electricidad con singular equilibrio.

Frente a ellos, Deidara continuaba observándolos con antipatía, incluso Hinata se atrevía a apostar que estaba rechinando los dientes con enfado, el hombre volvió a meter su mano a la bolsa escondida bajo la gabardina y trató de contraatacarlos pero el joven que la cargaba se mofó de su miserable intento― en este momento no estás en posición de atacar, Deidara.

―¡No te burles! ―vociferó el hombre y se lanzó hacia ellos en un arranque cólera, la joven volvió a tener miedo pero esta vez su cuerpo no respondió, pudo sentir como el joven que la cargaba también se lanzaba en contra del hombre dispuesto a responder su ataque pero antes de la colisión, todo se volvió negro, escuchó los golpes, los gritos de Deidara y luego, se dejó llevar a un lugar distinto, lejos de ahí, en donde todo se encontraba en absoluta calma y silencio.

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, notas o cualquier clase de comentario, no duden en dejarlo aquí abajo :D_

 _Esta historia es demasiado extraña en muchos aspectos, me rehusaba a escribirla y comencé a dibujarla pero a las tres páginas me aburrí XD, en mi mente nunca ha estado escribir otro fic después del que no puedo ni siquiera terminar, e incluso me he visto en muchas ocasiones, tentada a alejarme por completo de todo aquello que lleve impresa la firma asiática. Obviamente es una decisión difícil dada la importancia que tuvo en mis primeros años de vida y a mis gustos actuales, nunca me he nombrado_ otaku _pero sin duda, he visto varias series provenientes del país del sol naciente, y me molesta._

 _En fin, regresando a la historia, es extraña porque ni yo misma sé qué es lo que quiero y aunque no lo parezca, pues me niego en abandonar el otro fic, pero la historia de Naruto desde mucho antes de terminar ya me tenía hastiada y es una de las principales razones por las que me quiero alejar del mundo del anime, me enfadó tanto relleno que no llegaba a ninguna parte. Y de todas formas, mientras más trataba de ignorar la idea que me vi obligada a plasmar en, tal vez, cuatro párrafos que abandoné hace tiempo, la historia se fue mermando en mi cabeza, creando un mundo que ya no pude dejar pasar desapercibido y heme aquí, comenzando desde cero pero que, a diferencia de la otra, no tengo ni remota idea de cuál será el final, y que por la naturaleza de su creación no creo que exista._

 _Aún con todo esto decidí compartirlo, en mi cabeza se alcanzaron a generar los cinco primeros capítulos y son los que, probablemente publicaré, no sé cada cuando, me urge terminar con el otro, pero sin duda tengo que plasmar aquello que no puedo dejar de pensar; no obstante, también depende de la aceptación del público y el interés que se muestre a la historia para continuarla, no acostumbro leer fanfics, he leído dos en toda mi vida -tal vez tres pero uno de ellos todavía no está terminado- y me he dado cuenta que a veces los escritores dejan a los lectores con ganas de saber más pero se niegan a continuar y eso es algo que yo no quiero hacer, si existe una sola persona en el mundo que quiera leer mi historia, entonces escribiré aunque sea solo para ella._

 _Creo que me alargué un poco pero quería dejar todo claro, dicho esto solo me resta decir: gracias por leer a aquel o aquella valiente que se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí abajo n.n_


	2. Mentiras

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen._

* * *

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 **Mentiras**

El sol resplandecía en el centro de una hermosa mañana de primavera iluminando la majestuosa bóveda celestial, a lo lejos pequeñas pero esponjosas nubes blancas decoraban el horizonte y frente a los ojos perlados de una pequeña niña no mayor de cinco años, una mariposa de alas azules se escapaba por entre sus dedos, la vio revolotear encimas de las flores y la persiguió con los brazos estirados y sonriendo con infantil ternura hasta que se detuvo a descansar en una piedra que se encontraba junto al estanque del jardín de la enorme mansión en la que vivía. Como un felino sigiloso, sus grandes ojos observaron a su presa mientras la acechaba por detrás de los rosales, esperó algunos largos segundos y se abalanzó sobre el insecto.

Miró alrededor en busca de la mariposa creyendo que se había escapado y al no ver rastro de ella, puso toda su atención en sus manos que antes habían fungido como prisión, no estaba segura de haberla atrapado así que observó por los orificios que creaban sus dedos hacia el interior. Como no distinguió nada por la oscuridad, abrió un poco más sus manos y vio a la pequeña mariposa azul, ahora sí, escapar de su aprisionamiento y volar en torno a ella, la niña sonrió satisfecha y continuó con su juego de perseguir a su pequeña _hada_ de nueva cuenta y mientras corría detrás del pequeño insecto sus grandes ojos alcanzaron a distinguir la figura de un niño pequeño que observaba atentamente a alguien que se encontraba frente a él.

En seguida lo reconoció, era su primo, el único niño que hasta ese momento conocía y con el que solía tener grandes aventuras que se llevaban a cabo en el patio, sonriendo decidió acercarse a él lo más aprisa que pudo para contarle su nueva profesión de _atrapa-mariposas_ pero mientras más cerca se encontraba, más extraña le parecía la forma de actuar del niño quien se encontraba hincado junto a un adulto que hablaba aparentemente con otros dos, a la pequeña no pareció importarle mucho el tema que trataban, más bien se hallaba confundida y preocupada por el vendaje que el niño llevaba en la frente, ¿cómo había sido que se había lastimado? se acercó cautelosa haciendo gala de su nueva profesión y trató de llamar la atención del pequeño agitando los brazos, sin embargo, en todo momento su primo mantuvo los ojos fijos en las personas frente a él.

¿De qué estarían hablando que acaparaba toda la atención del niño? aguzó el oído y aguantó la respiración para no ser descubierta― …mi hijo es mucho más apto para representar al clan en _la sociedad_ ―dijo el hombre que se encontraba junto al pequeño y a quien por cierto, no podía verle la cara por una sombra puesta exactamente en ese lugar.

―Conoces muy bien la tradición, el representante del clan en _la_ _sociedad_ será el primogénito de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga ―respondió una voz fuerte y ronca que le pareció extrañamente familiar, tragó saliva y apretó los puños tratando de reprimir un gemido de dolor sin saber exactamente el por qué se sentía de esa manera, mientras que el apellido 'Hyuga' resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de la niña.

―Lo siento mucho pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Hizashi-san ―escuchó la intervención de una tercera voz aunque femenina y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, de alguna manera, esa voz le hacía sentir una horrible sensación de pérdida― nuestra hija no nació para ser guerrera ni enfrentar el entrenamiento que se debe llevar a cabo para ser parte de _la sociedad_.

Por al menos un minuto nadie dijo nada y la pequeña gateó hasta acercarse más a la habitación sin ser descubierta― como líder del clan he tomado mi decisión ―dijo el segundo hombre de la voz grave― si Hinata no recibe el entrenamiento para convertirse en miembro de _la sociedad_ deshonrará a la rama principal de la familia Hyuga ―decretó autoritario.

-¡No puedes obligarla a ir sólo para no manchar el honor de la familia! ―exclamó la mujer preocupada― ¿eres tan egoísta que estarías dispuesto a enviar a tu propia hija al peligro sólo para no deshonrar tu título como líder del clan? ―la desesperación con que esa persona había dicho tales palabras hicieron que la niña por fin se atreviera a entrar en la habitación.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, la niña se dio cuenta de que la habitación se encontraba desértica, y un punto rojo de luz brillaba en el centro, curiosa se acercó a él y al tocarlo vio como el punto crecía cada vez más hasta convertirse en una esfera tan grande como ella y que al rotar sobre sí misma le dio la impresión de que se trataba de un ojo que la observaba atentamente, la niña aterrada y sin poder creérselo trató de acercarse un poco, mas el canto de un ave la distrajo por unos momentos hacia el jardín trasero y de pronto tres pequeñas aspas rodearon la enorme pupila oscura.

…

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró confundida el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una habitación grande y estaba segura que el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía podía caber allí, aunado a eso desde su perspectiva le pareció el sitio más lujoso en el que había estado jamás, jadeando tal vez por su peculiar sueño, trató de incorporarse y un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo le hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, fue en ese momento en que notó sus brazos vendados, se tocó la frente y no le sorprendió notar más vendajes tomando en cuenta que tampoco podía flexionar su cuerpo ya que supuso que también su estómago estaría cubierto por ellos. Con los brazos temblando aguantó el dolor para enderezar su postura sobre la cama.

¿En dónde estaba? se preguntó asustada y al recorrer con los ojos la enorme habitación con decoraciones muy al estilo _vintage,_ creyó que no encajaba en ese lugar pues era bastante más lujoso de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y fue en ese preciso momento que sus recuerdos aparecieron fugaces en su cabeza, el árbol de navidad, los hombres esperando el autobús, la persecución de los extraños individuos y al final el chico de cabello dorado y sonrisa radiante. Sus mejillas enrojecieron tan sólo de recordarlo pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó si no se había tratado de un sueño, aunque al sentir las heridas se dio cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido obviamente había sido verdad.

Escuchó pasos afuera de la alcoba y después voces de un hombre y una mujer, aunque no entendió realmente sobre el tema que trataban. Las voces se fueron acercando lentamente y se detuvieron justo en la puerta, Hinata no supo qué hacer en ese momento, si fingir que seguía durmiendo para que al momento en que la dejaran sola pudiese escapar o permanecer despierta para preguntarles qué era lo que estaba pasando. La puerta se abrió mucho antes de que ella pudiera tomar su decisión y vio a las personas que antes estuvieron hablando, se trataba del joven de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello rosado que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, ambos muchachos la observaron sorprendidos e intercambiaron miradas, el primero de todos en reaccionar fue el joven.

―¡Al fin despertaste, Hinata-chan! ―exclamó el rubio corriendo a su encuentro sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo empujó a su compañera de cabello rosado que tuvo que hacer malabares para que las medicinas que llevaba en la bandeja no cayeran a la alfombra color lila; al momento de llegar hasta con Hinata, el rubio hizo lo propio y sin ningún rastro de timidez la tomó de las manos, las acercó a su pecho y la miró fijamente a los ojos, la pobre muchacha solamente sintió como el calor le subía hasta las orejas al notar el poco respeto del joven por el espacio personal― qué… cómo… ellos… quiero decir, ¿t-te encuentras bien?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces al borde del desmayo, la verdad era que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre, pero aún en contra de todo indicio de salir huyendo aterrada, logró controlarse pues desde que lo vio la primera vez tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo era que ese extrovertido muchacho sabía su nombre si nunca antes lo había visto― b-bueno yo… ―logró articular perdida en los preciosos zafiros que la miraban con toda la atención del mundo― e-estoy bien, gracias… ―el joven por fin respiró satisfecho y le repitió sus mismas palabras a la muchacha de cabello rosado como si ella no la hubiera escuchado, tal parecía que por un momento había olvidado que ella seguía allí― pe-pero…

―¿Si, Hinata-chan? ―le preguntó el muchacho acercándose mucho más a su cara y abriendo sus ojos grandes, demostrándole que tenía su total y absoluta atención, Hinata estaba segura de que explotaría si no la liberaba en este momento, aterrada por la cercanía que en todo momento mantuvo, lo empujó hacia atrás y resguardó sus manos nerviosa― l-lo siento mucho, es que… bueno, nosotros… ¿nos conocemos?

El muchacho, que cayó de cabeza bajo la cama, se levantó raudo y posó su vista desconcertada en la joven parada junto a él, su compañera le devolvió la mirada confundida como si no creyeran aquello que la muchacha acababa de preguntar― ¿en verdad no nos recuerdas, Hinata-chan? ―le preguntó la muchacha y el rubio se volvió a subir a la cama para quedar frente a frente de la joven de oscuro cabello.

―¿Cómo no puedes recordarnos, Hinata-chan? ¡¿en verdad olvidaste que somos amigos?! ―le reclamó escandalizado el rubio y la joven de ojos perlados sólo retrocedió un poco avergonzada por no recordar los rostros de esas personas, tal vez fueron compañeros en la escuela elemental o algo así; bajó la mirada culpable y jugó con la frazada que cubría sus piernas, no entendiendo el por qué de tanto alboroto, tampoco era para tanto ¿o sí?― ¿al menos recuerdas mi nombre?

Con la cara más roja que una manzana, su cerebro no lograba razonar el por qué la presencia del joven la ponía tan nerviosa, le faltaba la respiración, sus manos sudaban y tartamudeaba en cada frase que articulaba, ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara; Hinata negó con la cabeza apenada al ni siquiera saber cuáles eran los nombres de sus rescatistas, debía admitir que siempre fue distraída, aunque no tanto como para olvidar a aquellos que considerara amigos y hasta donde recordaba, nunca fue muy buena teniéndolos.

―¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé?! ―exclamó el chico como si la respuesta de la joven hubiera sido el más grande pecado del mundo, lo vio correr compungido hacia la esquina de la habitación para tirarse a llorar dramáticamente y Hinata no pudo sino sentir pena por él, tal parecía que le había dolido mucho su negación, trató de acercarse cuanto antes para disculparse pero al tratar de moverse, el dolor volvió a reclamarle en el cuerpo y al no poder esconder el gesto, la joven de cabello rosado le impidió levantarse.

―No debes moverte mucho, Hinata-chan ―le dijo colocando la bandeja a un costado de ella y mirándola con ternura para después revisar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa― Naruto-kun, no seas tan escandaloso, tal vez haya sufrido pérdida de memoria debido al shock ―lo regañó la joven cuyos ojos color jade resaltaban en su blanca piel, se veía azorada por la aparatosa conducta de su compañero, aspiró hondo y decidida a ignorar al muchacho, terminó dirigiéndose a su paciente que se estremecida al notar el exagerado agobio del rubio― no te preocupes Hinata-chan, a partir de ahora todo estará bien.

―Re-recuerdo que fui atacada por unos hombres que me pedían algo ―recordó y comenzó a relatarles para que la entendieran, después de todo al parecer habían sido ellos quienes la habían salvado, no obstante, se dio cuenta que había algo más importante que debía hacer antes, debía ponerse en contacto con las autoridades, tal vez de esa manera se podría evitar que más personas fueran atacadas al igual que ella, por eso le suplicó a la joven enfermera en el acto― ¡por favor, tengo que ir a la policía, e-ellos sabrán qué hacer!

―Espera, ¿dices qué recuerdas el incidente con los _Akatsuki_ pero que no nos recuerdas a nosotros? ―le preguntó la muchacha mostrando verdadero interés en Hinata, ésta se encogió de hombros culpable, ¿cómo era posible que se preocuparan más por el hecho de que no los recordara que por el ataque del que había sido víctima? en cualquier caso no había tiempo para molestarse tomando en cuenta que un par de maniáticos deambulaban por las calles, tragó saliva, después de todo su naturaleza pasiva no le permitía pensar mal de otra persona así que trató de enmendar las cosas.

―P-pues… vi como ese muchacho me ayudó… y-y… supongo que a usted no la recuerdo porque me desmayé… ―reconoció avergonzada de su situación, se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza culpable, nada la hacía sentirse más tonta que esa mirada de desconfianza, o quizás de desconcierto, que la joven junto a ella le dirigía, muy por el contrario el rubio apenas al oírla corrió de nuevo hasta su cama indignado.

―Pero nosotros nos conocemos desde mucho antes del ataque de la otra noche, Hinata-chan ―la corrigió el joven encarándola nuevamente, si seguía acercándose de esa manera, Hinata estaba segura que volvería a desmayarse― mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Haruno Sakura, y nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la primaria.

―Así es, Hinata-chan ―corroboró Haruno-san tan sorprendida como el rubio― nuestras familias se conocen debido al pacto que estipula la _Orden de la Hoja_ desde generaciones, no puedes simplemente decir que nos olvidaste ―insistió la muchacha desesperada e incluso indignada o quizás ¿molesta?

―¿ _Orden de la Hoja_? ―preguntó Hinata digiriendo las afirmaciones que ambos muchachos le hacían― ¿crecimos juntos? ―le resultaba completamente difícil creerles cuando no tenía registrado a ninguno en sus memorias, ni siquiera entendía a que se referían con esa supuesta O _rden_ de la que hablaban― l-lo siento mucho… realmente no sé de qué me están hablando…

―Hinata, ¿no recuerdas que viviste en esta casa antes de desaparecer? ―le preguntó intrigada Haruno-san mientras Hinata tartamudeaba al no poder creer que ella viviera en esa enorme mansión tomando que cuenta que una sola habitación le servía de recepción, cocina y cuarto de estudios, tal vez se habían equivocado, después todo no era la única Hinata en el mundo y si de eso se trataba, entonces le parecía una verdadera tristeza, por un segundo llegó a creer que le interesaba a alguien en el mundo

―L-lo siento mucho Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san, pero… tal vez me están confundiendo ―se sintió más apenada que nunca al pensar en ello pues habían sido demasiado amables con ella como para haberse tratado de un error― l-lamento mucho la equivocación.

―¡Claro que NO nos equivocamos' _ttebayo_! ―exclamó Uzumaki-san irritado y Hinata volvió a retroceder aterrada resguardando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho― ¡tú eres Hyuga Hinata! ¡primogénita de la rama principal y heredera de tu clan! ¡nos conocimos desde que éramos niños y crecimos juntos los nueve! ¡los integrantes de la _Sociedad_!

―P-perdón pero… pero mi apellido no es Hyuga ―lo corrigió, aunque el apellido le seguía picando por dentro, como si tratara de desenterrar algo que desde hacía mucho permanecía oculto, vio como ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, a punto estuvo de decir algo Uzumaki-san cuando decidió revelarles su verdadero nombre para aclarar las cosas― yo me llamo Yuhi… Yuhi Hinata ―aunque habló en un susurro, quería dejar en claro quién era ella realmente, no obstante, lo hizo con cierto recelo pues tampoco era que quisiera hablar mucho si es que ellos la cuestionaban más a fondo, todavía le era doloroso pensar en su familia destruida y no creía tener la fuerza necesaria para hablar sobre ello.

―¿Yuhi? ―inquirió Naruto estupefacto, abriendo los ojos todavía más grandes, parecía como si estuviera hilando su apellido con alguien a quién él ya conocía y adoptando una postura de madurez se atrevió a preguntarle― ¿cómo Kurenai- _sensei_?

―¿Us-ustedes conocieron a mi madre? ―les preguntó con genuina sorpresa y sus pensamientos regresaron hasta con ella, su madre casi nunca le habló sobre su pasado y hubo muchas incógnitas en su vida que siempre se había negado a responder más allá de lo que ella le había contado; interesada en estas nuevas revelaciones, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y exteriorizó todas las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza― ¿ustedes eran amigos de mi madre? ¿ella… ella era parte de la _Orden_ de la que hablan? ¿mi madre era su maestra? ―ahora fue el muchacho quien retrocedió un poco, algo a lo que Hinata no le dio importancia pues realmente ansiaba la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

―Yuhi Kurenai era _nuestra_ maestra ―interrumpió la voz de un segundo hombre que acababa de llegar, Hinata dirigió su vista a la puerta y vio como entraban un par de jóvenes, el primero de ellos con cabello castaño y de caninos sobresalientes, incluso tenía un par de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas, mientras que el otro un poco más alto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias capas de ropa, Hinata supuso que se debía al frío que hacía en esta temporada del año, aunque no por eso justificaba las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas aun estando bajo techo, en donde la luz del sol no le obstruía la visión― también era TU maestra, Hinata.

Hinata nerviosa, se limitó a tragar saliva intimidada por la presencia de los nuevos jóvenes, impaciente por las posibles respuestas que obtendría, al momento no se percató de su exabrupto y regresó a su lugar avergonzada, encontrando más interesante el bordado de la fina frazada que cubría sus piernas, no obstante, la insistente mirada de todos los presentes puestas en ella, le hizo retomar la palabra― e-este… y-y ustedes son… ―les preguntó tartamudeando, una arraigada costumbre que aparecía, sobre todo, en los momentos de máxima tensión y que le servía para liberar el estrés.

―Su nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y el mío es Aburame Shino, ambos fuimos tus compañeros de entrenamiento ―escuchó una voz que salía por debajo del cuello alto de la chaqueta del chico con gafas, su semblante lucía sereno, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió tomando como referencia las cejas que sobresalían por encima de los lentes oscuros― Yuhi Kurenai fue quien nos enseñó todo lo que debíamos saber para entrar en la _sociedad_ , sin embargo… ―el muchacho frunció el entrecejo mientras hacía una larga pausa, el silencio hizo tiritar a la muchacha imaginando todas las cosas horribles que tal vez le seguirían― ¿dijiste que ella era tu madre? ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu historia? ―Hinata se sobresaltó, se suponía que la que los interrogaría sería ella pero de algún modo sus planes se vieron cambiados.

―A-así es… ―respondió nerviosa, a estas alturas todavía se preguntaba si esto que estaba viviendo se trataba de un sueño o alguna alucinación, porque de ser así le parecía bastante real. Tomó aire con el corazón acelerado, por lo que ellos decían, todo de lo que recordaba era una completa farsa. Era lógico que no les creyera, pues que no recordara a una persona era una cosa pero haber olvidado toda una vida era exagerado. Se mordió el labio y jugó con el dobladillo de la frazada dudando de la poca información que hasta el momento se le había revelado y no sólo de eso, la pausa que hizo se extendió varios minutos más pues aquello que habían dicho de su madre también hizo lo suyo poniendo en entredicho la veracidad de su convivencia con ella y si a eso le sumaba la repentina desaparición de su primo se dio cuenta que por mucho que deseara negar lo que ellos decían, poco tenía para defender de sus verdaderos recuerdos ya que si las palabras de esas personas eran ciertas ¿por qué su madre, o más bien Kurenai-san, le había ocultado todo eso?― no-nosotras vivíamos en un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad ―les dijo suponiendo que tal vez si ella hablaba entonces después ellos podrían responder todas sus preguntas― mi madre era cocinera en un restaurante así que no ganaba mucho… ―rememoró aquel tiempo de dicha en que aunque no tenían mucho, al menos era feliz pero ahora, con lo poco que ellos habían hablado ese recuerdo fue aplastado con el sello de la duda― así fue hasta ese ataque terrorista en que perdió la… la vida.

Finalizó empuñando las manos con fuerza de la impotencia que sentía y que se extendía a sus extremidades, le era realmente difícil no ponerse sentimental de tan sólo recordar aquella tragedia que opacara para siempre su vida, ni siquiera quedó rastro del cuerpo de su madre al que pudiera darle el último adiós y enterrar con los honores que eran debidos, la policía le dijo en aquel entonces que harían una investigación profunda sobre lo ocurrido y le pasarían la información de lo que fueran descubriendo, así había sido al principio pero con el pasar de los meses se fueron olvidando del caso y éste quedó guardado en el olvido.

―Ku-Kurenai- _sensei_ no murió en un ataque terrorista, Hinata-chan ―la corrigió el Uzumaki sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Hinata no dejó escapar la nota de tristeza puesta en el tono de su voz mientras mantenía su mirada se refugiada en sus manos, esto le demostró que quizás, también ellos entendían su dolor― ella era una guerrera y murió en batalla.

―¿Gue-guerrera? ―le preguntó limpiando sus ojos, se negaba a llorar en frente de desconocidos, además que el término 'guerrera' captó su atención y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sintió que la vereda con las respuestas se abría frente a ella.

―Ya basta, Naruto-kun ―interrumpió Haruno-san endulzando la voz justo antes de que Naruto pudiera responder a la pregunta de Hinata, la muchacha solo la observó inquieta y apenada de haber preguntado, quizás fue algo imprudente de su parte pero debían entender lo mucho que sufría siendo ignorante de todo lo ocurrido― han sido muchas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo, creo que debemos dejarla descansar.

―¿Qué? ¡Pero Hinata-chan tiene derecho a saber, Sakura-chan! ―rebatió el rubio indignado y Hinata se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole la razón al joven mentalmente, aunque no se animó a replicar nada y volvió a quedarse en silencio― todo este tiempo que estuvo perdida creímos que había escapado pero nos equivocamos, no lo sé… tal vez Kurenai- _sensei_ le borró la memoria y tenemos que ayudarla a recuperarla porque ella es un miembro de la…

―¡Dije basta, Naruto! ―la joven le lanzó una fiera mirada al rubio que lo hizo retroceder, lo vio con intenciones de decirle algo pero su compañera le hizo un gesto obvio para que se quedara callado y no sólo a Uzumaki-san, sino que al parecer Inuzuka-san y Aburame-san entendieron que debían guardar silencio―¿cómo te explico Naruto-kun, que Hinata acaba de pasar por muchas cosas? solamente acaba de despertar después de dos días de haber sido atacada por razones que ella desconoce―la joven se llevó la mano a la frente como si quisiera revelarle lo obvio y que la entendiera mientras que la morena se sorprendió de escuchar que había dormido dos días aunque no se atrevió a decir nada― por qué no dejas que asimile lo que le pasó y después, con más calma podremos decirle que está sucediendo realmente ―Hinata la vio suspirar cansinamente para después dirigirse hacia ella― no lo tomes a mal, Hinata-chan, pero si en este momento te revelamos toda la información puede que no lo tomes como debería ser.

La joven asintió con la cabeza dudando que realmente se tratara de eso, aunque ciertamente no veía razones para que le mintieran, después de todo habían sido ellos quienes la salvaron de ese par de sujetos que la atacaron y la cuidaron el tiempo que permaneció dormida, se preguntó entonces, cuándo sería el momento adecuado para que le revelaran la verdad de todo en lo que al parecer también estaba involucrada.

―¡Wow! ¿por qué nadie me dijo que ya había despertado Hinata-chan? ―una voz nueva rompió el ambiente tenso que se había propagado desde la intervención de la joven de ojos color jade y fue opacado por el grito histérico de una chica rubia que se acercó con grandes zancadas hasta la cama en la que Hinata se encontraba acostada y la abrazó con fuerza, las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron rosadas al no saber cómo reaccionar en un momento tan embarazoso― ¡te extrañé tanto amiga mía! ¿por qué te fuiste? ¡oh, espera! ¿no me digas que te fugaste con tu novio?

―¿N-novio? ―preguntó Hinata aterrada ante la simple idea y quedó casi congelada en ese lugar, nunca había conocido a un chico que le atrajera tanto como para visualizarlo como su _novio_ aunque su vista se fue a posar por sí sola frente a ella, justo en el joven rubio y ojos azules que la sorprendió con una sonrisa que casi la derrite por completo― n-no, yo no tengo novio… ―se sintió obligada a aclararle al muchacho.

―¡Suéltala, Ino-chan! ―demandó el muchacho de cabello castaño mostrando sus colmillos de manera amenazante― Hinata no es como tú, así que no insinúes que ella haría algo digno de ti ―Hinata lo vio cruzarse de brazos, no estaba segura, pero por un momento le pareció que evadía su mirada algo avergonzado― a-además, ella no te recuerda ―bufó tajante y con un dejo de burla y satisfacción.

―¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿p-pero por qué? ―exclamó la rubia y se separó de Hinata examinándola minuciosamente, sin proponérselo, el cuerpo de la joven de cabello oscuro comenzó a temblar sintiéndose más tonta que nunca por no recordar a absolutamente a nadie de ahí― tal vez no te recuerda a ti porque no eres nadie importante, pero ten por seguro que a mí sí y que regresó para pedirme que sea la madrina de su boda ¿verdad que así es, Hinata-chan?

La joven tragó saliva al no estar segura de cuál sería su reacción al confesarle que tampoco sabía de quien se trataba, pero viéndose imposibilitada para mentir, decidió confesarle la verdad aunque bajito y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros― l-lo siento pero… tampoco sé quién es usted… ―tal parecía que la joven tenía muy buen oído porque la escuchó y su gesto se endureció al instante, como no creyendo que fuera verdad su declaración.

―Está bien, no importa que no me recuerdes ―a Hinata le llamó la atención lo rápido que podía cambiar el estado de ánimo de esa chica quien le sonrió afectuosa a ella mientras que al Inuzuka le lanzaba una mirada altanera― mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y nosotras fuimos grandes amigas hace tiempo aunque no lo recuerdes, pero no te preocupes porque a partir de ahora podremos volver a conocernos, mucho gusto, Hinata-chan ―le afirmó guiñando un ojo.

―¡Ustedes nunca fueron amigas, no le digas mentiras, sólo tratas de confundirla! ―la volvió a contradecir Inuzuka-san, tal parecía que esa fuera su misión en la vida, a Hinata eso no hizo sino darle gracia aunque no lo demostró pues no quería que el joven se fuese a molestar con ella.

―N-no importa que no hayamos sido amigas antes, Inuzuka-san, ya podremos serlo ahora. Mucho gusto, Yamanaka-san ―la saludó cortésmente inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, hasta este momento era la única que le había granjeado verdadera confianza.

―¡I-no! ―le corrigió la rubia levantando el índice frente a su cara para después peinarse su larga melena dorada― ya te dije que somos amigas ―le aclaró dibujando una sonrisa que Hinata correspondió por igual, a diferencia de los demás, la extrovertida chica no poseía el aura de misterio que los demás compartían.

―¡Oye! ¡a diferencia de ella yo sí soy tu amigo, por eso no importa que me llames por mi nombre! ―se apresuró a corregirla también el Inuzuka empuñando las manos y mostrando los dientes con enfado, aunque era obvio que su enojo era más bien dirigido hacia la extravagante rubia. Hinata lo miró con reservas desde su lugar, tal parecía que el joven ansiaba mostrarle la misma confianza de Ino, aunque lo único que indicaba su comportamiento era desesperación hacia algo; al percatarse que ella lo miraba, Hinata alcanzó a percibir que sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí― qui-quiero decir que simplemente me digas Kiba.

―Muchas gracias Ino-chan, Kiba-kun ―les agradeció la amistad que le ofrecían pronunciando sus nombres como afirmación de que cumpliría sus peticiones, los ojos de Ino se hicieron exageradamente redondos, casi expulsando brillantes estrellas y al grito de "qué linda" volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella mientras Kiba le gritaba que la liberara del abrazo.

―¡Esperen! Hinata-chan, a mí tampoco me gusta que seas formal a la hora de hablarme ―le dijo el rubio haciendo a un lado a Ino para acercarse ahora él, no estaba segura del por qué, pero Hinata tuvo la impresión de que ya conocía a este joven; aunque poco le duró la incertidumbre opacada por la sensación de sentirse observada desde afuera, rápidamente fijó sus ojos hacia la ventana en donde no encontró absolutamente nada, solamente las ramas secas de un árbol cubierto por la nieve chocaban contra el cristal― así que por favor tan sólo dime Naruto ―prosiguió el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa de exagerada confianza y la muchacha, perdida en sus hermosos ojos azules, asintió con la cabeza ignorando por completo la sensación anterior.

Kiba bufó con cinismo burlándose de su petición y Naruto enojado, le reclamó esa reacción, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir sobre quien era mejor _guerrero_ y el más fuerte y la pelea se pudo extender por horas si no era porque Ino les gritó que se calmaran, Hinata por su parte pensó en que nunca antes había estado en un lugar así y con personas como ellos, cada uno en su momento la llamó su amiga y eso fue algo que ella agradeció de todo corazón puesto que era muy tímida para conocer personas, su único amigo en toda la vida había sido Neji pero ahora que no sabía nada de él, se sentía completamente desamparada.

―Será mejor que descanses, Hinata-chan ―le dijo Sakura con una extraña ternura maternal aunque más bien el mensaje lo envió a los intrusos en la habitación de la joven― después del ataque de los Akat… de esos sujetos… ―la joven no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida la manera en que trataba de enmendar su error― …tu cuerpo necesita descansar mucho, estarás en reposo absoluto hasta que puedas moverte por completo pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave y te aliviarás.

―Dis-disculpe Haruno-san ―Hinata no había preguntado por ello y era de las cosas que más le interesaba saber, aún tenía muchas preguntas y pese a lo que le había dicho Sakura, realmente tenía interés en averiguar ésta duda que le carcomía― esos dos hombres que me atacaron… ¿quiénes eran? ¿qué era _eso_ que me pedían?

―¿Te pidieron algo? ―le preguntó la joven interesada y los demás también prestaron atención― lo siento, quiero decir… Hinata-chan ¿tú sabes qué era lo que ellos querían? ―la muchacha negó con la cabeza y quedó más confundida que antes, sobre todo al ver como Haruno-san empujaba con el hombro a Ino-chan al tratar de hacer un comentario al respecto, la joven de cabello rosado soltó un sonoro suspiro y le aclaró― eso no tiene importancia por el momento, así que no te preocupes, Hinata-chan, aquí nadie te hará daño, ahora descansa. ¡Ah! por cierto, yo también soy tu amiga, así que llámame Sakura, por favor.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, habían sido demasiadas impresiones en un solo día y se sentía agotada, por lo que no le costó mucho entender el por qué Sakura había insistido tanto en que guardaran silencio, el dolor volvió a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, seguramente volvería a dormir aunque antes de siquiera pensar en llevar a cabo su cometido, la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Por cierto, Hinata-chan ―se regresó Ino justo antes de salir y todos los demás la vieron correr de nuevo hacia la muchacha― no olvides que tienes que recuperarte antes de navidad para que asistas a la fiesta que desde hace un mes estoy preparando, con tu presencia aquí ya tenemos una razón más para celebrar.

―¿Fiesta… de navidad? ―preguntó sorprendida, nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta en su vida y no estaba segura de cómo comportarse, sobre todo si se trataba de una fiesta de gente adinerada― yo… mu-muchas gracias por la invitación pero… no creo que pueda asistir.

―¿Qué? ¿por qué no? ¡todo el mundo vendrá, bueno, excepto los adultos, ellos no están invitados ―le insistió Ino cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja con semblante molesto― pero todos estarán aquí: Shikamaru-kun, Tenten-san, Sasuke-kun, Chouji-kun, Neji…

―¡N-Neji- _nissan_ estará aquí! ―le salió espontáneo, desde un principio había estado ocultando la existencia de su primo pero al escuchar su nombre en labios de Ino, supuso que las respuestas a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en torno a ella pronto llegarían― ¿ustedes conocen a Neji- _nissan_? ¿él vive aquí? ―les preguntó con el corazón desbocado, estaba segura que nada en el mundo le haría más feliz que volver a ver a su primo al menos una vez más pues era la única persona en el mundo en quien realmente podía confiar, quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que volviera a casa, que ella no estaba molesta por nada pero que le prometiera que no la volvería a abandonar nunca más.

―¿Recuerdas a Neji? ―le preguntó el joven de gafas oscuras y Hinata asintió nuevamente aunque recelosa pensando en que debería dejar de actuar sin pensar― para responder a tu pregunta, nosotros sí conocemos a Neji-san porque es parte de la _Orden de la Hoja_ ―Sakura trató de pedirle que no dijera nada pero el joven con su silencio, le mostró que no haría caso― Neji no vive aquí oficialmente pero viene a traer mensajes del exterior, Hinata… ―el joven se abstuvo a continuar lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Naruto y Sakura, el rubio frunció el ceño y la muchacha de cabello rosado lo sujetó del brazo para que no comenzara un pleito― como te dijo Kiba anteriormente, nosotros dos fuimos tus compañeros de entrenamiento, por lo tanto no tienes por qué desconfiar…

―Gracias… ―respondió pensativa― Aburame-sa… quiero decir… Shino-kun ―Hinata captó de inmediato que confiara en él y en Kiba más que en los demás, no estaba segura de por qué tanta preocupación en torno a ella, tal vez existía un misterio más grande que la _Orden_ o la _sociedad_ de la que tanto hablaban, un enigma que tenía que ver con ella, su supuesta desaparición y su pérdida de memoria.

Los vio salir de la habitación y bajó la vista procurando olvidar el peso que de un momento a otro sintió en la espalda, quiso despejarse desviando sus pensamientos a otro lugar, a la fiesta que Ino estaba organizando, era extraño para ella pero debía admitir que esperaba con ansias la navidad, nunca había sido una fecha especial para Hinata pero supuso que el mejor regalo que podía recibir era el de ver a su primo; desde afuera, escuchó el canto de un ave, un canto que no conocía y que la arrulló con su aguda melodía, tan dulce y armoniosa que le hizo creer que nada en el mundo estaba mal, en un segundo se fundió con él y el mundo desapareció por completo.

...

 _Continuará_

...

...

* * *

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones o cualquier clase de comentario no duden en dejarlo por aquí abajo n.n_

 _ **Advertencia:** Trataré de respetar todas las personalidades, sin embargo, creo que la de Naruto será la que va a variar un poco (espero que sea un poco), esto con el fin de que se adapte a la historia del fic n.n_

 **HB Responde**

 **Daisuke-37:** Así es, no son ninjas, sino una especie de guerreros o al menos así me referiré a ellos, conservarán la mayoría de sus habilidades o simplemente las modificaré de acuerdo a mis necesidades XD, por último, claro que tendrá parejas, bueno al menos Hinata la tendrá, estoy muy tentada a hacer un triángulo amoroso, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven los hechos C:

 **Lalabi:** Gracias, aunque creo que este segundo capítulo es muy tranquilo respecto del primero pero la pobre Hinata necesita un descanso, habrá peleas pero será más adelante, lo prometo ;) en cuanto a las publicaciones, ps estoy más interesada en terminar el otro fic, así que trataré de publicar dos de aquel y uno de éste, a ver cómo me va :S

 **Hima947:** Jejeje, admito que ni yo entendí XD, pero lo iremos descubriendo junto con Hinata aunque sí te puedo decir que no es el mundo de Naruto, conservan algunos de sus poderes, a algunos personajes se los modifiqué de acuerdo a mis necesidades pero no son ninjas, digamos que alguna clase de guerreros, tal vez con el pasar de los capítulos entendamos mejor qué onda con esto :P

 **LilithUchiha:** Jejeje, wow gracias, no sé qué más decir porque me parece un verdadero honor que pienses así n/ / /n. Supongo que tengo una manera bastante peculiar de percibir el mundo. Sin embargo, en este fic la personalidad de Sasuke ya no será tan sufrida como lo fue en el otro, una de las razones por las que empecé a escribirlo es porque el otro me aburrió, lo admito, aunque no por eso lo abandonaré. En cuanto a las actualizaciones… éstas variarán dependiendo del otro, trataré de que sean dos capítulos allá y uno aquí, así que tardarán un poco, sirve que acomodo mis ideas, tengo muchas de ellas sueltas, sólo tengo que ordenarlas n.n

 _Gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
